


movie night at the tozier house

by heyystiles



Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Bonding, Cuddling, Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier in the 1990s, F/M, Gen, High School Losers Club (IT), M/M, Movie Night, Richie's dad is precious, Stan is kind of a little shit, Summer Vacation, The Losers Club Deserve Happiness (IT), The Losers Club Love Each Other (IT), WHy do people never remember that, love him tho, no capital letters we die like men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-16
Updated: 2020-10-16
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:07:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,006
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27037690
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heyystiles/pseuds/heyystiles
Summary: just the losers being cute and enjoying the summer before their senior year together.
Relationships: Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier
Comments: 1
Kudos: 21





	movie night at the tozier house

_ june, 8th 1993 _

the summer air is warm, but not  _ stifling _ \- and richie tozier lets out the tail end of a slow, deep,  _ soul-centering _ breath as he takes a seat on the ratty fleece blanket spread out atop the grass beside the young oak tree. there’s a comfortable din of voices echoing across his backyard, and for the first time in  _ way too long  _ richie feels  _ content.  _ **safe.**

the voices, unsurprisingly, belong to some of his closest friends -- ben, bill, mike, beverly, stan, and of course  _ eddie -  _ the gang. the  _ losers. _

**his family.**

their little get-together isn’t  _ entirely  _ unprompted, although the energy of the group certainly suggests so.

it’s the end of the school year, and somebody had had the genius idea to celebrate with a movie night  **_(_ ** during which richie had mentioned his dad’s old projector, and felt  _ mighty  _ proud of himself as his friends’ eyes lit up at the suggestion  **_)_ ** _ —  _ an idea his dad had also seemed all too eager to agree to.

_seriously,_ the man practically sprinted downstairs to retrieve the dusty old device before shouting for his son to join him and assist in lugging the boxes **_(_** **yes, plural** **_)_** of films back upstairs.

but they were officially seniors now.  _ holy shit.  _ seniors.

_ god we’re old. _

there’s a sudden peal of boyish laughter that erupts from a certain polo clad friend of his, and richie is happily pulled from his reverie and back to the present.

but despite the looming thought of their slowly diminishing childhood, richie can’t help but smile as he watches the group, clambering for snacks, pillows, blankets, and the like, as richie’s dad works to get his old projector operational.

“hey rich -” a voice calls out to him from across the yard before gradually approaching. it’s  _ stan,  _ blankets and pillows piled high in his arms, no doubt to make something akin to a  _ nest,  _ for him and bill to reside in during their movie. he dumps the contents of his haul onto the grass a few feet away, and comments again before richie has a chance to respond, “thanks for doing this, man. I think we  _ all  _ kinda needed this.”

“stanleyyy, ‘sup dude! happy to help. and glad you could make it,” richie reclines against the tree as  _ smoothly  _ as he can, but the action jostles the trunk ever so slightly, sending a bevy of leaves floating gently downward.

stan eyes one leaf in particular as the object makes its trajectory known, his concentration on speaking diverted elsewhere, “yeah, thanks - i --  _ you know...there’s a -  _ ” the leaf finally comes to rest atop dark unruly curls, their glasses-clad owner woefully unaware.

“ _ nevermind,” _ stan snorts, ignoring it as he preoccupies himself with something else, beginning to arrange the blankets in a way he deems satisfactory for relaxation.

the projector sputters to life suddenly, and mr. tozier lets out a triumphant shout as the remaining losers join stan and richie on the blanket, piling on top of one another clumsily as they shift around to find comfortable locations to rest for the next two hours.

it’s remarkably quiet as richie’s dad positions the projector against their makeshift screen - it’s one of richie’s old bedsheets, pinned up by its corners to a clothing line. he can see his mother through the back door to their kitchen and waves fondly, mouthing a  _ thank you _ to the bathrobe clad woman. mrs. tozier gives her son a wave and a smile in return.  _ have fun!  _ is clumsily mouthed back at him before she turns away from the door and makes her way back toward the living room sofa, her usual evening cup of chamomile tea likely waiting for her on the coffee table.

his mother has him distracted for just the right amount of time, because suddenly there’s a hand on richie’s shoulder, small and unfamiliar and it’s grip is sharp and richie’s chest is tight as he lets out a yelp and —

“holy fuck, dude! I got you  **_so good!_ ** ” eddie snorts, the sound almost piggish in nature as he circles the remainder of the tree trunk before plopping down onto the blanket in the empty space right beside richie.

richie’s fear response ends  _ just as quickly  _ as it began, and he stares at eddie with wide, angry eyes, wanting nothing more in this moment than to smack the smaller boy upside the head, “dude!  _ what the fuck!” _

richie’s anger is quickly squashed however as bev turns around to give him a _look_ and a shush, and ben directs his attention ** _(_** _much_ less aggressively **_)_** to the projector’s grainy image slowly coming into focus.

the opening credits for _ back to the future  _ roll in, and mr. tozier surveys his work, deeming the device finally operational enough for his son’s movie night. “alright, you kids behave!” he calls out, tone light, before disappearing back inside the house, no doubt to join his wife in the living room.

there’s a large bowl of popcorn making its rounds among the group, and richie graciously takes a handful as mike offers it to him, dumping it on the blanket beside him as eddie shifts to a new position against his other side.

the blanket they’re all seated on isn’t  _ particularly  _ large, but as a whole, the group  _ is  _ much taller than they were a few summers ago, growth spurts coming in waves and leaving them all a tangle of limbs enveloped in the warm summer air. it’s comfortable though.  _ secure.  _ **safe.**

the opening scene of the movie is playing, but richie isn’t paying attention. instead, his fingers are absentmindedly carding through soft, dark locks, as warm brown eyes stare back at him quizzically.

he raises an eyebrow at eddie’s expression.

“what? do i have something on my face?” richie whispers, but eddie just wordlessly reaches upward in response, finally dislodging the stray leaf from richie’s hair and bringing it toward him.

“yeah -- oh wait, no. that’s just your  _ dumb face _ ,” eddie snorts, and richie  _ somehow _ doesn’t mind the heat of embarrassment creeping up and onto his cheeks as a result.

**Author's Note:**

> hi hello yes i wrote this in an hour please forgive me, thanks bye.


End file.
